Hide and Seek
by AngelWing1138
Summary: He didn't know how his life twisted this way, but he knew that it was going to irrivocably change from now on...And that he wouldn't be able to control his ending once he says those three words to the psychopath above him, looking at him hopefully. AkuRok


A/N: I think I'm secretly twisted and into violent fetishes or something since I don't know where this came from.  
Anyhow, I guess you could say that this was inspired by 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap, though it really doesn't look like it'd be from the way it went, would you? Also, the characters are a little OOC, but I'm sorry; my brain died and my hands just sort of typed all this up. I really had no control over what the HELL I was typing. So...I'm sorry if they are OOC, but I don't think the story would've worked if they were IC. But really; I'm sorry. I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight. I don't know. My mind is a scary place; I don't like going in there.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (CoM, II) Characters belong to Square Enix. I'm sorry Square Enix.

* * *

It was like every single nightmare he had ever dreamed had gotten together, had a party, gotten very, _very _drunk and had a huge orgy. And this monstrosity that he lived in his waking hours was the outcome and the demons in his mind and heart were laughing their shallow little hearts out as their beady little eyes looked on in pleasure.

It wasn't like he had asked for any of this. He had just been walking innocently down the road, minding his own fucking business. Was that so horrible? Was he not allowed to mind his own fucking business anymore?

It wasn't like he meant to turn onto a scene of murder with the murderer still _there_.

He whimpered as he pressed his back against the wall, wide blue eyes watching the tall, lean form as it loomed over him even while he stood; the man was so tall and foreboding and his presence swallowed _everything_. And it scared the freakin' crap out of him at that moment he swore if he tried to talk he'd be choking on his own spit. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, eyes flashing to the gore behind him, looking at the wide glassy eyes to the torn open stomach to the ripped out intestines that were lying around casually, as if they were just, slimy bloody ropes or some sort and not intestines that probably had half indigested food still stuck in there. His stomach was shown from the torn skin and muscle and nerves; the blood that had seeped out staining pale skin, white as snow and delicate as lace. Green eyes stared at nothing in a blank horror, a mouth opened to scream but the vocals never getting the chance, if the ripped open throat meant anything. And that hair…That beautiful silver hair crusted over in blood and grim and his own inner fluids.

It was a morbid painting and if he looked at it any longer Roxas _swore_ he was going to throw up.

He looked at the presence again…At the man that had done this, seeing him just staring at him with hard eyes, his hands fiddling with a glove as he tried to pull it on but was fumbling; he was shivering, shaking and Roxas didn't know why but one look in his eyes showed it to be manic pleasure and he felt his stomach drop and all the colour in his face wash out at the thought. Was this man going to kill him? Was he going to end up a morbid painting next to the nameless beauty which laid open, dead and bare for the world to see? Was he never going to see the light of a beautiful day again?

The man paused then, glancing at him with sharp, acidic green eyes, and a contemplating look crossed his features. Roxas blanched, wondering what that meant, and the man walked closer; he had a coat on with a hood that covered his hair, but he saw strands of red peeking out; his skin was pale and he was long and lanky like he'd been stretched out for far too long and the damage was far too permanent. The man stopped in front of him then, reaching out with the un-gloved hand and lifting his chin so that his eyes were forced to meet his; to stare at his own horror reflected in those sharp acid eyes.

"You're the type I like." He said softly then, fingers running down the skin smoothly; he wondered what the hell he was talking about. "You look sweet but you probably have a mouth on you. You look frail but I bet you could take a beating. You look terrified, but you're thinking of a million different things at once, your terror just coating over your thoughts but not obstructing them." He grinned then; it was sharp and cutting and Roxas winced as if he had been sliced on the cheeks where the sharp edges of the smile ended; wondering how this man wasn't in pain.

"…I think I'll keep you for a bit." He said then, and before Roxas could even ask what the _fucking hell_ he meant, he felt a pressure on his temple, and his world went black.

* * *

He did not want to wake up.

He didn't want to wake up, but he felt consciousness returning and the soft, soothing feeling of fingers on his back, swirling on the skin lightly; playfully. He wondered briefly if he had just dreamed about the murderer and had actually gone to a huge party, got smashed and gotten laid by some unknown face that decided to stick around until he roused from his drunken stupor. He didn't have a hangover though (and Roxas had the worst hangovers ever; they were like murder…Oh, bad wording.), so that killed that train of thought. He then briefly wondered if he could kick the guy in the nuts and make a break for it. He doubted it; he didn't even know where the hell he was. And those fingers on his back felt _really nice—_

WHAT THE FUCK.

His eyes snapped opened and he gasped as the hands flew from his back, but then he felt his shirt settle onto his skin and he sighed in relief; oh good, he wasn't raped while unconscious. This was a good sign. The murderer had some morals at least…if you could call it that. He at least waited until his victim was awake before he did anything.

The demons in his mind and heart snickered and he told them to can it before rolling onto his side, lifting a hand to rub his aching head; not a hangover, but he knew he was bruised. "Sorry; had to do that. You wouldn't have come any other way."

He blinked, hearing normalcy in that voice and looked over to the murderer, seeing him without the coat and instead in casual clothes; and if Roxas hadn't walked in on him disembowelling some unknown pretty boy in a street alleyway, he would've thought he was very attractive.

His face was lean and sharp, intelligent looking but dangerous; his eyes were narrowed, acid green and contemplating as they looked at him with a soft curiousity; his hair was wild, styled in sharp spike that stuck out from the back of his head, bright fire red and falling to his shoulder blades. He was long and thin, wearing a V-neck sweater and jeans; his hands were clean, and he looked nothing of the psycho he had been when he had first walked in. He looked like your regular Joe; lived in a comfy apartment, had nice things, probably had a mundane job that he did day-to-day, getting in his 9-to-5 and his average salary.

Too bad his hobby was eviscerating. Roxas might've considered dating him.

"…The hell…?" Roxas muttered, looking at him in confusion and the murderer laughed; the sound was nice to listen to when normal; his smile was nice to look at when it wasn't cutting sharp. He then looked at Roxas fondly, and the blonde felt himself shift uneasily on the bed he sat on, wondering what he wanted from him. "…What the hell do you want from me?"

"Company, Roxas." Roxas' eyes widened when he said his name and the murderer held up his wallet. "I looked at your bus pass. I hope you don't mind; I wanted to know your name and as much about you as I could before I have to get rid of you." He spoke of his death so mildly like it was just normal conversation; like talking about the weather. It made Roxas' stomach queasy. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm fucking petrified right now; no time to be mad." He said, shifting to get away from the murderer, keeping a wary eye on him. "Why do you want my company? I'm scared of you; that's not company at all. That's hostage."

"…I don't want you to be afraid." He said then, looking at him with sad eyes before looking away. "My name is Axel." He said then, out of the blue. "Could you call me that…At least once?" He glanced at Roxas smiling a little. "My parents never called me by my name, you know…Neither does anyone else I know. I want to hear it from someone…Anyone…Maybe I'd feel better about myself then."

"Is that why you kill people? Because you feel like you don't matter?" Roxas asked then, confused now; why was he so friendly and gentle when only moments before in Roxas' memory he was cold, cruel, sinister and deadly. He seemed so sweet right then; like someone you'd want to hold and love forever. And those were dangerous emotions to have.

"…I suppose it must be." Axel said, shrugging and looking at his hands; at the pure clean; Roxas wondered if he saw blood on them still, even now. Maybe he took a shower and cleaned himself raw…Maybe he just soaked his hands in water. Perhaps he just used soap and cleaned it off quickly, having no time to think about it…What kind of mindset did this man have…? "Will you call me Axel?" He asked then, glancing at him. "Please…?"

"…" Roxas bit his lip, looking at his pleading look before he looked at the mattress, trying to quell his fear, thinking maybe he'd save himself if he acknowledged the other. "……Axel…."

He felt a hand on his arm and lips on his forehead then, his eyes widening in shock. "Thank you. Sleep now." He then pulled away, and Roxas listened to him leave the room, closing the door quietly beside him. He looked up and around the room, seeing the window barred and the door so far away…He whimpered a little, curling into himself and laying on his side, trying to calm himself.

"…Why did this happen to me…?"

* * *

He moaned softly as he roused from slumber, opening his blue eyes to catch acid green and he shrieked, bolting up and pushing himself against the wall, staring at Axel with wide eyes as he knelt beside the bed, watching him curiously; eyes innocent and pure. He frowned, looking at him in fear and Axel smiled at him placating, drumming his fingers on the mattress lightly. "How did you sleep…?"

"….Heavy." Roxas replied, wondering why he was playing along; but playing along had kept him alive for now. "…What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven. Time for my second job." Axel smiled a little, standing and scratching the back of his neck. "I have to take care of some suspicious people; boss told me to." He paused. "…I didn't tell him about you."

"…Are you an assassin of some sort?" Roxas asked softly, looking at him. Axel looked at him, smiling.

"I'm part of an organization, but they let me do my own thing. They call me too dangerous to keep on a leash; I'd lash at them if they tried." He laughed, before sighing and shaking his head. "This is the first time I've gotten a job in months…Riku yesterday was just a nice distraction form life." He sighed a little, before glancing at Roxas seriously. "You stay here. If you leave, they'll know about you and they'll send someone to kill you. And I want that pleasure." He looked at him with a seriousness that held a bit of childish possession, and Roxas didn't say anything or move; he stayed silent and still, and Axel smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead again. "Good boy. I'll be back soon. Don't worry; you won't be lonely." He paused, pulling back and touching his cheek; Roxas held back to the urge to flinch. "I won't let you be lonely."

He then pulled back, walking away; he was in his black leather coat from the night before, hood pulled up and black gloves on; Roxas didn't know how he killed people, but the weapon rested in a sort of pack on his back, covered and bulky and kind of large.

Axel disappeared and Roxas relaxed for the first time in that house, falling unconscious again from the stress.

* * *

"Roxas…Roxas…Wake up…"

The blonde roused, looking through strands of blonde hair at the redhead he was slowly starting to get used to; and his stomach squelched at that thought, knowing that it was a bad sign when you were getting used to a murderer and assassin…Even worse was when you started to feel your heart thump whenever he pressed his lips against your forehead or touched you in any way; innocently or intimately. He hadn't done anything to him, and Roxas had lost count of the day but…He knew he had been here for a while, and that Axel wasn't killing him yet. He stayed inside, knowing it was dangerous for him to leave; knowing Axel wasn't lying whenever he warned him about the dangers of his organization and how they'd send someone who'd kill him emotionlessly. Axel promised to kill him with as much care and precision as he could, and Roxas didn't know what was worse; seeing the blank face or watching a maniac rip out his innards.

His stomach turned at either thought and he sighed, sitting up; Axel let him, sitting back and watching him with quiet, childlike curiousity before he smiled. "You can take a bath. I've prepared it for you already." He smiled at him lightly, and Roxas looked at him oddly, biting his bottom lip; he seemed so eager to please him…To make him comfortable.

"Thank you, Axel." He made sure to say his name, knowing he loved it when he did and he knew it was probably the only reason why he was still alive. Axel smiled at him brightly and nodded, letting him get off the bed before he led him to the bathroom, pointing to the filled tub; steam was lifting slightly from the water and Roxas wondered how warm it was. "Sorry if it's too hot. I take really hot baths and showers." Axel explained and Roxas nodded, biting his bottom lip. Axel watched him for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door.

Roxas sighed softly in relief, stripping of his clothes and stepping into the water. He paused, getting used to the scalding heat before he settled in and sunk down until his chin was in the water, eyes staring at the ceiling and wondering where in the city he was…If he was even in the city anymore. He wondered what his brother was thinking; did he run away again? Was he in that church where the runaways stayed for a few nights before being taken home or to some sort of care? Roxas scowled at the thoughts, glancing at the water and sighing to himself.

So engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and close, nor did he hear the soft footsteps coming to the tub. But when he glanced over to see if there was any soap, he shrieked as he saw Axel sitting by the tub, his arms folded on the top, head resting on them as he watched Roxas. The redhead blinked as water was splashed on him before he grinned and took of his shirt, leaving Roxas to stare at a murderer's naked chest and ogle it even if it was morally wrong and stupid.

And he wasn't ogling at the muscle he saw there, either.

There were so many scars on him, all looking self inflicted and deep, painful gashes; he had probably bled a lot. Most of them were concentrated around his chest, where his heart was; he had drawn on a strange design that looked like a heart with lines through it, and around it was a bigger design, crudely cut in that looked like some sort of weird ace shape; he couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but it scared him all the same. Axel was a self-mutilator. He wondered briefly if he had hurt himself before he started hurting people.

Axel saw him stare, and placed a hand on the scars, looking at him with something akin to fear and anger. "…Does it disgust you?" He whispered softly. Roxas looked at him, seeing his face twisted in some way that he didn't recognize. And though he hated it, his stomach clenched at the thought of hurting Axel. He shook his head, looking at him desperately. "It's disgusting isn't it? You can tell me. I won't blame you." Axel lowered his head, hand falling to show the scars again. "It's horrible and disgusting and just…It's just there and it _never goes away_…" His breath hitched, and Roxas swore he saw a tear slid down his cheek before looking at him. "My father did it."

"What?" Roxas gasped, his eyes widen in surprise. Axel nodded, looking at the ground again, shoulders slumped.

"He hated me. He hated I was born. He hated that I forced Mom to stay at home and take care of me. He did this to show that I was heartless…It's like his signature or something…" He frowned. "I took it from him when I killed him…" He then laughed shakily, looking at him. "Tell me it's disgusting! I know you want to!" His voice had risen in pitch and it scared Roxas, but he knew that if he said that, he'd be dead so fast he wouldn't have time to scream.

"It's not." Roxas said his voice unintentionally soft. Axel flinched, looking at him unsurely, and Roxas hesitated before reaching out with his hand, twisting in the tub to sit on his knees and face him. He touched the scars softly with wet fingers, and Axel shuddered at the touch, closing his eyes. "It's not disgusting. It's cruel what he did to you…" He frowned. "Because I don't think his hatred was justified…" He paused then, looking at Axel to see him staring at him with wide eyes. "…But it's your symbol now…And…And I think that because of that it makes it…Beautiful."

It was morbid and twisted and true. Roxas wondered what was wrong with him, but then he saw Axel smile at him and the smile was so soft and kind and warm that it made his heart melt.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Can I kiss you?"

The question was unexpected and Roxas blinked, looking over to see Axel sitting on the bed, watching him. Roxas was reading a book that Axel had gotten him; it was his favourite, and Axel had known this because he had mentioned it once when Axel had given him breakfast; saying that he wished he had a book or something to entertain himself while the redhead was at either of his jobs. He stared at Axel for a while, wondering what was going on through that head of his—his morbid, sick, twisted childlike head that Roxas was slowly with uprising horror realizing he was starting to love—before he put the book down and bit his lip, thinking.

"You don't have to say yes. It's weird, I know, but…But I want to kiss you." Axel said, smiling at him shyly; when he acted like this he was so innocent and pure and Roxas wanted to hold him; he only stopped himself from doing so when he remembered that first night he met him, terrifying, bloody and deadly with a cutting grin and acid eyes.

He mentally shook the thoughts away, looking at Axel again and seeing the innocent redhead he was growing to adore, before he sighed and nodding. Axel's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he scuttled forward, sitting in front of Roxas. The blonde watched him for a moment, wondering what he was going to do when Axel placed a hand on his knee, leaned forward, and brushed his lips gently over Roxas'.

It was awkward and small, and lightly; a small, child kiss that Roxas hadn't been expecting. And he sighed softly at the gentle feel of lips pressing against lips, his hand going to hold to one on his knee. Axel flinched, and Roxas wondered if he'd done something wrong, about to pull his hand back when Axel's hand tightened around his and he placed his forehead on the smaller boy's shoulder; his shoulder shaking suddenly.

He was crying?

"Axel?"

"You're so kind to me…" Axel whispered, his breath and voice shaky from the crying. "Why are you so kind to me when you know I have to kill you after…?"

Roxas frowned, looking at the top of his head before he wrapped his free arm around him, hugging him to his chest and humming softly; Axel felt the vibrations through his throat and stopped shaking, momentarily shocked before he continued, though it was softer; less desperate.

He wondered himself why he was being kind to him. This was a man who had kidnapped him after he had walked in on a murder; this was a man that was going to kill him after he was done with him; after he had had his company and got sick of him. He couldn't just walk away…He knew too much. Axel kept him very informed. So he had to die. And he was still scared of Axel, whenever he saw flashes of the crazed murderer in his eyes; whenever he dressed in that fucking black leather coat or played around with the bag that held his weapons that he had yet to see. Or whenever he just went out and came back bloody and crying and asking Roxas to please, _please_ forgive him because he had killed someone before he had taken his life and he had done it so sweetly, too…

He sighed then, closing his eyes and knowing, deep down, why he was kind. Because under the craziness…Under the unmistakeable insanity and the bloodlust and the wild animal underneath it all…Axel was kind, childlike and pure. He was sweet, gentle, and caring. He was everything Roxas had ever wanted and…And he…

"I love you."

Axel pushed back then, looking at him with wide, shocked eyes as Roxas stared back at him calmly; calmest he'd been since the four months he had been trapped in this apartment building with the barred window and the locked doors and the phone he was never, ever allowed to answer. Calmer than he'd ever looked at him when he saw Axel watching him eat, read or even bathe. He was so calm…And the effect was so soothing…

Axel leaned forward again and kissed him; it was harder than last time, less innocent, showing Roxas his true age and Roxas grappled with his hands until he got a firm grip on the redhead's shoulders as he pushed him down, kissing him deeply, ravishing his mouth and then his neck and jaw when they separated for breath. Roxas panted, feeling the warm heat above him and the hips pressed against his own and looked up to see Axel staring at him with a crazed look in his eye; but it wasn't crazy like he was going to kill him…

It was crazy with heat and passion and Roxas knew then that Axel wanted him; had wanted him since he took him, pulling him from a life he ran away from and a brother that looked after him too much and a father that walked out and a mother that didn't care…

"Say it again." Axel said then, looking at him with a sort of begging look. And Roxas, unsure of himself for a moment, nodded, opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Axel."

Axel laughed happily; the sound jubilant and loud and joyful and overall _perfect_ and he bent down and kissed Roxas again, smoothing his fingers through his hair, letting his other hand creep everywhere, trying to distract itself from becoming fidgety.

"I love you, Roxas. I love you so much I could kill you."

And Roxas, knowing that he was serious, didn't care. Smiling and holding onto the redhead, he only cared that Axel loved him back and was kissing him and holding him and doing everything to him he could've possible dreamed of.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly before Axel paused, smoothing his hands on his cheeks. "…Can…Can I make love to you?"

Roxas blinked opened his eyes, looked at him, and smiled again.

"Of course."

* * *

It was the first time he had woken up so warm and comfortable and _complete_ since he had first been brought here.

Sighing softly, he shifted, feeling the body beneath him and opened tired blue eyes, looking up to see Axel's smooth, innocent face sleeping. He smiled a little, kissing his chest; the spot above his heart where the twisted beautiful scars marred and completed his skin before he felt the redhead stir, and he closed his eyes, smiling as he felt an arm tighten around him. He felt so good and peaceful and _right_…And he knew he was going to die.

Fuck.

He sighed softly, sitting up as Axel roused, sitting up with him and yawning, before kissing Roxas' forehead, a hand running down his arm before blue looked into acid and Axel smiled at him. "It's my last day here isn't it?"

"…Yeah." Axel said, frowning and turning, looking to the side as he shifted, placing his feet on the floor and looking at the wall. Roxas sighed a little, crawling over to the redhead and hugging him from behind him, hands resting on his scars and feeling his uneven heart; he knew he was excited, but Axel didn't want to loose him either. Which side would win, though, in this battle in his psychopath's mind…?

"I love you, Roxas." So that's how it was. Roxas sighed, letting go and getting out of the bed, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. He felt Axel's acid eyes on him, and he ignored him, running his fingers through his bed tousled hair before looking at him. "…After your work?"

"And before my job." Axel whispered, before standing up and walked over to him. He hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head; Roxas; hands rested on his waist, knowing he'd only be hugged like this once before it was all over. "I love you, Roxas. So much I could kill you."

"I know." Roxas smiled at him before letting go and pushing him away. "Get ready for work. You know I won't be going anywhere."

"You'll feel all my love for you during it, I promise." He said, touching his cheek and Roxas looked at him, nodding a little. "I love you."

"I know." He sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it before letting it go. "I'll see you." Axel nodded, turning and leaving and Roxas watched him close the door before he wrapped his arms around his middle, falling to his knees and looking at the ground.

"I've gone and fucked myself over really good this time…Sora can't save me now…"

* * *

He stood in the living room, thinking he had the right to explore the apartment while it was his last day; he wanted to know where he had been staying for the past months, wondering what would be his last sight before blackness took over and he was left dead and cold and loved so much by a psychopathic murdering machine.

He stopped by the kitchen, looking at the drawings on the fridge; they were remarkable, beautiful and hideous at once. And he knew that he was the influence of each, since he recognized his eyes, wide in terror and horror and any other adjective he could think of.

He looked at one, one that was simple and clean and beautiful; Axel was sleeping next to a body, cold and still and motionless; he was kissing their forehead softly, their eyes wide and glossed over; their naked body cut open and covered in blood but Axel handled him carefully in the picture; lovingly and adoringly and Roxas knew this was probably what was going to happen.

He frowned, biting his bottom lip and turning away from it, walking away from the pictures that his lover had made, looking out the window to see a clear blue sky and the beach. So they were just outside of the city…In a small area. A cozy area. Inconspicuous and who would expect a psychopath to live here? The blonde sighed, leaning his head against the glass before closing his eyes, tears coming to his eyes.

"…I don't want to die…" He whispered softly, his hands fisting to his sides. "Why does he have to kill me…? He's taken care of me so far. He can just keep me in here forever…I wouldn't leave him…No now…I love him…" He sucked in a breath, holding back choking, ugly sobs; knowing there was no use crying but wanting to anyhow. "I love him…I love him and he's going to kill me because he loves me so much…"

He walked away from the window, staring at the couch; at the TV; at the coffee table; at the bookshelf filled with different books talking about psychoses and neuroses and mental ailments. It made him blink, wondering if Axel knew what he was underneath; if he knew he was dangerous and he just didn't care because he was also so kind…

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Axel standing there, looking at him with a curious, childlike tilt to the head before he smiled. "You waited for me?"

"…Yeah." Roxas said softly, turning and smiling weakly; Axel knew it was weak and he frowned, walking over to him and touching his cheek. Roxas flinched, making Axel's hand still, before it cupped his cheek and he pressed his lips to his forehead; the blonde closed his eyes, taking in a deep shuddering breath.

"Can you say my name one last time?" Axel said softly then. "You're the only one to ever say it and mean it…Please?"

Roxas looked at him, knowing it wasn't going to save him but he was going to say it anyhow. Anything for the one he so foolishly and stupidly loved.

"I love you, Axel."

Axel smiled at him and nodded, pulling away and going to the bag that held his weapons, unzipping it and Roxas watched as he pulled out two strange looking things, his eyes widening. "What are those…?"

"It's an Indian throwing weapon called a 'chakram'." Axel said, pulling it out and holding it, smiling. "It's my favourite. It's an interesting choice, isn't it? It might hurt a little…" He frowned a bit, before shrugging. "But it makes tearing into skin very easy."

"I…I suppose so." Roxas didn't want to hear this suddenly. He didn't want to know what Axel was going to do to him. Couldn't he just walk out and get shot or something? That…That was so much more easier. Or maybe he could ask to bathe and drown himself…Anything but _this_. This was suddenly gut-wrenching and terrifying and he tasted the acid in his mouth from wanting to puke out whatever was in his stomach before Axel got the chance to look at it digesting. Axel smiled at him then, walking towards him, and Roxas immediately started to back away, eyes wide. "…Why do you have to kill me?" He asked then, blurting it out. He couldn't stop himself; he was controlled by fear and confusion…Mostly fear.

"…Because I love you." Axel said softly, looking at him. "…I love you so much I could kill you. I've said that right? I thought I said that…"

"But why? I won't leave the apartment. I'll keep quiet! I'll never ask for anything…I love you Axel isn't that enough to keep me alive?"

"…" Axel frowned a little, looking at him. "To give up your own life would be the greatest gift ever." He said then, and Roxas gulped, bumping into the wall. He watched with horror as hi soft Axel disappeared, replaced with that overwhelming presence of the murderer. He looked at him with acid eyes, a grin that he swore could cut spreading across his face and he briefly wondered why he wasn't in pain from the sharp edges where the twisted smile ended.

He was back in that alleyway with that mutilated corpse of someone once beautiful. He was back with that psychopath he didn't know and didn't love and was completely horrified to see. And he wanted to scream that night so badly but he didn't have the energy; he had been frozen in fear that night; in unadulterated fucking _fear_.

This time he was scared shitless, but he had wits as well.

And as Axel came onto him, lifting his weapon and whispering 'I love you Roxas,' the blonde drowned out his last confession with a blood curdling scream as Axel brought his weapon down.

"_**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_"

But too late. He gasped, crying out and shrieking in pain as the blades cut into his stomach, grooving in deep and stabbing through tissue, muscle, skin and nerve; the pain shot to his brain was overload and all he saw was red as he fell to his knees, crying and screaming begging Axel to please spare him; he do anything but _please don't kill him_. Axel didn't listen though, kissing his forehead and ripping open his stomach.

And Roxas just wished he was numb with pain on the brink of dying when Axel sliced him open, laying him down and reaching inside, pulling out his intestines and his stomach, ripping them out of his body and laying them on the floor, loving swiping away the tears on his cheeks as Roxas' vision was going blurry; the smiling image of his sweet Axel morphing into that of his worst nightmare's offspring, the little demons in his head and heart shrieking in laughter as he was mutilated slowly; mutilated like Axel was mutilated; caressed like he had caressed the redhead not hours before.

It was horrible, wonderful and nothing all at once and Roxas just struggled to breathe but he didn't want to breathe anymore. And as Axel bent down and kissed his lips with that childlike innocence he had the day before, he gasped and stiffened, stilling as Axel pulled away, pulling out his heart.

The redhead looked at the corpse quietly, smoothing smooth skin and looking at the beautiful face before he held the heart, dead and still and bleeding, in his hands close to his chest and he smiled.

"I'll always have your heart…For I love you so much that I killed you…"


End file.
